I Want You
by KayRich13
Summary: It was easier to just blame it on the Costa Rican sun.


"_I want you to want me, baby, just like I want you." – Marvin Gaye_

Will didn't know what it was; maybe it was just the hazy Cost Rican sun. But who the hell really knew for sure. All he knew was that as of two days ago, he officially became the luckiest man on the face of the earth, all because he married Emma Pillsbury.

He slowly made his way out of the bluish green ocean water, his body wet from the waves. He smiled brightly as he spotted his beautiful new wife lounging in a beach chair on the sandy shore. He walked across the beach to where she was to grab himself a towel.

Emma smiled seeing him making his way over, and looked over watching him dry off his muscular chest and legs. She didn't know what it was; maybe it was just the hot sun. Yet, the only thing she knew for sure was that Will Schuester was now hers and hers alone.

"Hey you..." she said cutely as she pulled her sunglasses up on top of her head to look at him. "How was your swim." She asked him.

"Hey beautiful." Will replied flashing her a dazzling smile. "It was good, I wish you would have come with me though." He added as he went to move her legs, so that he could sit down and then pulled them into his lap.

"Maybe next time." She told him with a soft smile. "We have all week."

Will smiled a little, and gently moved to lay with her in the fold out chair, his strong arms wrapping around her middle.

"Really?" he breathed lowly in a teasing manner, "Because I thought that we would most likely be spending the rest of our week doing something else." He said as he toyed with the thick strap of her light yellow one piece bathing suit.

"Will…" she sighed with a playful giggle.

"Mhm?" he asked as he slowly pushed the stretch fabric of her suit strap aside, and placed delicate kisses along the spot between her neck and shoulder.

Within in seconds of Will's lips meeting her skin, she melted completely beneath him. No longer having a care in the world, as a lustful haze began to take over her body.

He pulled away after a minute realizing how red and hot her skin was getting. "Sweetie, did you put any sunscreen on?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't need it." She said looking back at him.

"But..." he protested softly, pushing hair back from her face.

"I don't need it." She breathed cutting him off, "I don't need it, because we're going back to the hotel." She told him in a matter-of-fact like tone.

Will nodded taking in a gulp of air, he didn't have to be told twice. He knew exactly what she wanted.

He got up quickly, and started packing up all of their stuff. And Emma watched him, amused seeing him run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Once he was done packing everything up, he took all of their stuff in one arm and her hand in the other and headed to the car they had rented.

The hotel was only a few short miles away from where they were staying. Yet it seemed like the longest car ride in all of history. Will took her hand, practically pulling her from the car once they parked in the lot.

Emma giggled lacing their fingers together as they went inside and checked in, before handing up to their room.

Will quickly scooped her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed the door shut with his foot. He pressed her hard up against the wall, as he started working teasingly at the skin of her neck.

She let out a low whimper, melting under his touch again. She tangled her fingers roughly in his thick curls; it didn't take much to drive her wild. She couldn't seem to keep her hands off of him lately.

Will smirked wickedly and toyed with swimsuit and nipped at her neck a little.

"Take it off..." she begged him in a low breath against his ear.

Will nodded and without a word moved away from the door before taking it off in one swift motion.

They stumbled backwards towards the bed, and started moving together in a matter of seconds, too eager to even move the covers back and get underneath them.

Besides, it was way too hot to be underneath blankets.

They both doubted they would be used at all this week.

Damn that Costa Rican sun.


End file.
